When I Get You Alone At Last
by ihli
Summary: It sucks being a teen. Kurt just wants some time alone with Blaine. Is that so much to ask? Rated M for a reason.


When I Get You Alone…At Last

Kurt stomped up the stairs to his room. His father was being impossible. I'm not that young for crying out loud he thought. I'm 17, I'm in love, and I have a boyfriend. Why can't I spend time alone with him in my room?

Kurt knew why. He knew exactly why. Parents did not want their kids having sex, especially his dad. It was SO unfair. It wasn't like there was any danger of either of them getting pregnant. Teen pregnancy was oh so wrong. It had torn Quinn apart and thrown Finn and Puck's lives into chaos. But there was no risk of Blaine getting him pregnant he thought giggling.

Kurt's latest rant had started with a request for Blaine to have a sleep over and of course dad had said they had to keep the door open and Blaine had to sleep on an air mattress on the floor.

Kurt had argued, what was wrong with them falling asleep in the same bed, just sleep. Kurt wanted to cuddle with Blaine in the worst way. Of course, he wanted it to be after a serious petting session if not full on post-coital bliss but that was a detail.

Instead he left his father in the kitchen with a frustrated shriek and stomped up the stairs. Real mature Hummel he thought to himself. Here he was trying to argue that he was a mature person capable of making his own decisions and he basically had a temper tantrum like a five year old. Of course, it wasn't really a temper tantrum. He was just being a drama queen, right, that's a time honored tradition.

But Kurt was tired of fooling around in stolen moments at one of their houses or in the back seat of Blaine's car. A cop had caught them last time and sent them home. He had looked surprised when he realized that Blaine had another boy under him. At least he hadn't said anything. Kurt would have just died of embarrassment.

But there was just no place where they could be alone. Blaine had actually suggested getting a motel room but they were too afraid of getting caught. How did the other kids at school make this work? Were his and Blaine's parents the strictest people in town? He still had a curfew! How humiliating. Of course so did some of his friends. But then there was Santana who seemed to have free rein of her life. It wasn't fair.

At least he didn't have to be home by midnight tonight. Rachel's dads were out of town. The Glee club was going over to her house for an all-night movie marathon. All musicals! Kurt was stunned that Puck had agreed. He assumed the boy would be bringing alcohol.

But the best part was that Rachel had invited Blaine. Blaine promised he would not drink, no matter what. They would cuddle on the couch and sing show tunes. It sounded romantic to Kurt. Sometimes I am such a girl he thought feeling happy. Sometimes, it was fun to be a girl.

He finished packing his overnight bag, grabbed a sleeping bag (that his father ensured only had enough room for one body) and headed downstairs to see if Blaine had arrived to pick up him and Finn.

Blaine was standing by the door talking to his Dad, Finn stood next to him with his back pack and a similar sleeping bag. At least Dad was equal opportunity, or lack thereof, Finn got as little time alone with Rachel as he got with Blaine. There were no double standards in the Hummel-Hudson household.

The drive to Rachel's house wasn't long and as they pulled up to the house, they realized that they were the first to arrive. Kurt was sure they were running late how could they be first?

Rachel answered the door welcoming everyone in with a smile that was too bright and she kissed Finn in greeting.

"Where is everyone else?" Kurt asked.

"Well, they aren't coming." Rachel replied looking a bit embarrassed.

"What did you do to upset the entire Glee Club Rachel?" Kurt asked in exasperation.

"Nothing, I didn't actually invite them." She said looking at her hands.

"What?" The three boys said practically in unison.

Rachel looked a bit shyly up at Finn. "I wanted to have some time alone with you Finn and your mom never lets you come over and stay. So I figured if they thought the whole club was here, they wouldn't mind. I couldn't invite you and not Kurt since you are both in New Directions. But, I figured Kurt wouldn't mind the truth as long as Blaine was invited too."

"The truth? Rachel, what is in that devious little mind of yours?" Kurt asked, suspicious he knew just what Rachel was thinking.

"I figured you and Blaine could use the guest room upstairs. Finn and I could share my room and no one else would know. Your parents would assume you were with the Glee club."

"Oh…" Kurt said looking at Blaine. This was what I wanted, right? Why do I suddenly feel nervous? Because, even though it's exciting and a dream come true, I would be spending a night alone**,** with Blaine.

Finn and Blaine looked shocked too. "Rachel, baby, are you sure about this?" Finn asked.

Rachel pulled Finn aside and said something quietly in his ear. He jerked away from her in surprise and then kissed her.

Kurt looked at Blaine, unsure what to do.

When Rachel came back to them she told them, "Go boys, have fun. Shoo."

Blaine and Kurt started for the stairs, was this really happening?

"Oh, one more thing," Rachel said with a smile on her face, "I got you guys a present." She handed Kurt a small silver gift bag, with silver tissue paper sticking out of the top. The bag felt heavy for its size. Kurt turned to say more to Rachel but she was already kissing Finn again.

Kurt stared for a minute and then felt Blaine tug his arm. "I think they want to be alone." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt up the stairs and found the guest room.

The room was tastefully decorated in burgundy, green, and cream. The center of the room contained a four poster cherry wood queen size bed with matching nightstands. A chest of drawers stood opposite the bed with a flat screen TV hung above it. One door led to a closet, another to a bathroom.

Kurt had eyes only for the bed. The bed was made up with several pillows with matching pillow cases and complementary shams. The quilt had a tasteful flower pattern. The whole room looked like something out of a decorating magazine.

Blaine shut the door after the two boys stepped into the room and dropped his knapsack and sleeping bag in a corner.

"I uh guess we won't need the sleeping bags," Blaine mumbled, looking at the bed.

"No, I don't suppose we will," Kurt responded stowing his stuff as well.

"Kurt, what's in the gift bag?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took the bag and pulled out the tissue paper, peered inside, and gasped, "It's a bottle of lube and a box of condoms." Kurt felt his face heating. How would Rachel know what they needed? Oh yeah, two gay dads. Kurt had to meet them some day.

"I guess Finn is getting lucky tonight. I doubt Rachel would go buy condoms just for us."

Kurt was stunned by the turn of events. He and Blaine had not yet discussed when they would "do the deed." Kurt thought their next big step would be for him to attempt to give Blaine a blow job in the back seat of his car. Was he ready to go all the way?

"Kurt, we don't have to use that stuff if we don't want to. If you're not ready, I won't pressure you. It's our choice."

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw the nervousness in his eyes. "That goes both ways, babe." Kurt pulled Blaine into a gentle kiss dropping the bag on the nightstand. "We choose."

As the boys separated, they each were uncertain what to do next. Finally Blaine sat on the edge of the bed, patting the side next to him for Kurt to sit. "I have dreamed about the moment when I could get you alone, really alone. I guess I thought we would plan it together." Blaine confessed shyly.

"I know, I guess I'm still a little shocked. I had a fight about being alone with you with my dad earlier today. I thought he was so unreasonable! Why am I nervous now? I'm getting what I want."

"Let's take this one step at a time. Either one of us can call a halt. We'll do what we want, nothing more."

"OK"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling him in close for a slow, sensual kiss, his tongue seeking entrance to Kurt's mouth. Kurt parted his lips welcoming Blaine's tongue, the tips touching, dancing. This was familiar ground and Kurt started to relax into the kiss, as the feelings of arousal shot through his body, to his already hardening cock.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's mouth and started kissing across his cheek and down his neck, his tongue poking out to lick the sensitive flesh. He was rewarded with Blaine's moan of pleasure.

"Could we take this off?" Kurt tugged at Blaine's sweater.

In answer Blaine helped Kurt remove the article of clothing exposing his sexy chest underneath. Kurt had seen Blaine without a shirt before. It was no big deal, they were guys right? But knowing that this wasn't at the beach, that this flesh was being exposed just for Kurt drove him wild.

Blaine reached out and started unbuttoning Kurt's stylish shirt. He went slowly, oh so slowly, looking Kurt right in the eyes the whole time. Once the shirt was completely unbuttoned he slid his hands under the shoulders and slid his hands along Kurt's arms pulling the shirt off. Everywhere Blaine's hands touched, Kurt felt like he was on fire.

The two boys moved in closer, kissing, reveling in the feel of their chests pressed together. Skin, this is what I wanted Kurt thought. He ran his hands up and down Blaine's back occasionally dragging a nail. He loved hearing the moan Blaine made whenever he did that.

Blaine started kissing down Kurt's neck and chest towards his nipple. When he arrived at his destination he gently nipped it causing a sharp intake of breath from Kurt. Then Blaine licked the little nub as it grew taught with desire.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said in a husky whisper. Blaine kissed across to the other nipple and nipped it as well, licking while Kurt arched into the contact.

Kurt's nerves had melted away. This was what he wanted, what he had dreamed of. No cramped cars and worry of being caught. The two boys could express their love in the way they were meant to. He better get Rachel a present. He owed her.

Still, Blaine had seemed nervous too. He didn't want to presume anything so he moved forward cautiously. He reached up and placed his hands on the waist of Blaine's jeans, just above the fly and left them until Blaine looked at him.

Kurt gazed into his eyes, "More? Can we do more?"

Blaine's eyes closed and when they opened, Kurt could see lust in them. "Oh yes, more." Kurt marveled at the look. He had seen Blaine do sexy so many times while singing but it could not hold a candle to the look in the boy's eyes. That was acting, this was real. He started to unbutton Blaine's jeans and opened the zipper and slid the pants with the underwear down the boy's body as Blaine raised his hips to accommodate. He made sure to remove his shoes and socks as well.

Kurt couldn't help admiring the naked body of the boy he loved with his eyes coming to rest on Blaine's very hard erection. Kurt licked his lips. Oh yeah…A chance to taste Blaine.

Before he could act, he felt Blaine's hands on his pants, undoing them, and sliding them off. As Kurt lifted his hips he felt suddenly shy, would Blaine like what he saw.

"Kurt, you are stunning, just beautiful. I can't believe you are mine."

Kurt smiled and dove at Blaine's waiting prick opening his mouth and licking the pre-cum off the tip. Blaine's sharp intake of breath let Kurt know just how much he enjoyed that.

"Delicious, I knew you would be delicious." With that Kurt took the bulbous head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, sucking lightly. Then he lowered his head taking more of the other boy into his mouth, deeper and deeper. Kurt had been training as a singer for a good part of his life. He had excellent mouth control and he used his strong tongue to pleasure Blaine.

"Ungh" Blaine moved his hands onto Kurt's head, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair. He needed more connection with Kurt. "Oh…So…Ungh…Oh…Good…Ungh…"

Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine in his mouth, loved watching as the usually put together boy became unhinged, losing the capacity for speech, loved that it was because of him. He started to increase the pace, feeling as Blaine moved closer to orgasm. He wanted Blaine to come so badly, wanted him to come in his mouth.

The increased tempo pushed Blaine over the edge, he shouted as his body jerked and he shot stream after stream into Kurt's eager mouth. Kurt swallowed with pleasure.

"Kurt, that was amazing…So good...You have one seriously talented tongue."

"I know that, I'm a singer." He said with a smile and a touch of whimsy.

"Well come here singer, let me return the favor." Blaine bent down and took Kurt's rock hard member into his mouth, licking the head and sucking it in deeper. He moved his body to kneel at Kurt's feet. Taking the boy deeper into his mouth feeling him hit the back of his throat.

"Blaine, oh…oh…" Kurt felt as Blaine's throat seemed to open to accommodate him and then he felt a vibrating sound. Holy shit, Blaine was humming. The sensation was fantastic. Then Blaine reached up and fondled Kurt's balls and played with the sensitive skin just behind them, pressing.

"Oh…ah" Kurt had never felt anything so good, so intense. He felt his own hips start to move without his consent, thrusting, fucking Blaine's mouth.

"Yes, yes, I'm gonna, gonna come," Blaine sped the pace, meeting Kurt's thrust, his tongue constantly moving trying to give Kurt every ounce of pleasure he could.

"YES!" Kurt came with explosive force, his cum hitting the back of Blaine's throat over and over. Blaine swallowed as fast as he could, taking all that Kurt had to offer.

Blaine stood again and got on the bed and pulled Kurt up and under the covers. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest.

"Blaine, I have never come so hard in my life. That was so good."

Blaine smiled down at his lover, his fingers, soothing along Kurt's back. Both boys were satiated and started to drift off to sleep.

Kurt woke with his head on Blaine's chest and looked up to see the other boy watching him, a smile on his face.

"Hey you, I think I feel asleep."

"You did, we both did. It felt so right."

"Yeah…What time is it?"

"It's a little after 11. We slept a couple hours but I think it was too early to really go to sleep."

Kurt reveled in the feeling of being pressed against Blaine, naked. It did feel right. It wasn't about sex. OK, that's not right. It wasn't just about sex. It was about being together, completely. It was about love. Kurt turned his head to kiss Blaine hoping two hours of sleep wasn't enough to get morning breath.

The kiss started slow, more about nurturing, about reaffirming the love between them. But soon Kurt felt _hungry_ and deepened the kiss. He could feel his cock sit up and notice the proximity of the boy he loved. He could feel Blaine kiss back with equal passion and he reached his hand to stroke Blaine's prick feeling the other boy come alive in his hand.

"Oh Kurt…"

Blaine started kissing Kurt's neck and face. Then he ran the tip of his tongue around Kurt's ear.

"Ungh…"

"Do you like that baby?"

"Uh huh…"

Kurt wondered, when did I lose the ability to speak? But he didn't care. It felt too good to be here with Blaine. He started thinking about the present Rachel had bought for them. Should they use it? He knew that Blaine wouldn't ask, wouldn't want to pressure him. It was one of the things he loved about Blaine. So he would have to decide for himself if he wanted to make this offer.

On the one hand, it was taking a large step forward in their relationship. Kurt did not take this lightly. On the other hand, he didn't know when they would get a chance to be alone like this, in each other's arms, all night. This could be the only chance they got to do it slowly, in a bed. And not hidden in some closet and rushed.

He wanted this, with Blaine, but only if Blaine was ready.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine and removed his hand. Blaine whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Is everything OK baby?"

"I can't stop thinking about that bag from Rachel."

"I told you baby, you don't have to feel any pressure from me."

"You don't understand. I want to use it, tonight, with you. But only if you're ready."

"If I'm ready?" Blaine had an unreadable expression on his face. Kurt thought, no, I've pressured him. I've scared him. He started to reach for Blaine's cock again, preparing to finish him in a way he knew was safe but Blaine grabbed his hand and held it, looking deeply into Kurt's eyes, thinking.

"I want this too. I want you. I'm ready."

Neither boy reached for the bag as they looked at each other. They had never talked about who would be on top. Kurt spoke first.

"I…I want…"

"Tell me what you want baby."

"I want to be on the bottom, at least tonight. I want to feel you inside of me."

"Ok baby," Blaine said as he reached for the bag, grabbing it off of the nightstand where they had left it. He popped open the bottle of lube and had to fumble with the safety seal. He almost spilled it everywhere. The two boys giggled quietly, breaking the tension they had both been feeling.

Blaine poured some on his hand, coating his fingers and rubbing them together to warm up the slick liquid. He pushed his other hand on Kurt's chest until the boy lay on his back, spreading his legs.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's open body. "Damn that is beautiful and so hot." Then he tapped at Kurt's pucker and watched as it shivered with pleasure. Then he gently pushed forward and heard Kurt take a sharp breath.

"You OK baby?"

"Yeah, it feels so good. More Blaine."

Blaine pushed the finger in and felt the first ring of muscle tense. "Relax baby, this only works if you relax" he said running his other hand up and down Kurt's chest. Kurt felt his body start to relax, soothed by Blaine's touch, his soft words. He felt his muscles loosen and Blaine's finger slipped in further.

"Kurt, you're so tight. Is this ok?"

Kurt answered by pushing himself down farther onto Blaine's finger.

"More Blaine"

Blaine started moving the finger in and out slowly watching Kurt's face. Kurt looked so…so…amazing? Beautiful? Aroused? That is what sexy looked like all right and there were no adequate words to describe it. He slid another finger in, stretching Kurt, preparing him. Soon, his third finger entered Kurt. Kurt moaned, thrusting himself onto Blaine's fingers.

Blaine pulled out slowly not wanting to hurt the boy he loved. He reached for the condoms, ripped open a package and slid it over his member, leaving room at the top for his cum. His hand was shaking a little, he was excited, he wanted this, but he was a bit nervous.

He took the lube and spread it liberally over the condom. He wanted this to be good for Kurt. Then he knelt between Kurt's legs and placed the head of his cock at Kurt's fluttering opening.

"Kurt, are you sure you want to do this tonight."

"Don't make me beg Blaine, I want you inside me."

That was all Blaine needed. He bent Kurt's legs at the knees and he pushed forward, slowly filling Kurt, inch by inch. When he was fully embedded he waited, letting Kurt stretch and adjust to his width, his length. He watched Kurt until Kurt opened his eyes, looked right at Blaine, and nodded.

Blaine started to move, thrusting. "Oh Kurt, you feel so good around me, so tight, so hot. Damn, this is incredible."

Blaine kept thrusting forward, building a rhythm. He angled his cock ever so slightly to get a better thrust and pushed in. Kurt screamed.

"Oh..ohh…right there...right there!"

Blaine smiled and took aim. He liked hearing Kurt start to lose it.

"You like it baby, you like it right there, like that. You like me, like that."

"Yes, oh God that's so fucking awesome!"

Blaine continued to pound into Kurt feeling his orgasm build.

"Kurt, touch yourself. I'm gonna come, want you to come too."

"Yes, Yes Blaine" Kurt said as he caught his shaft and started pumping it up and down.

"Gonna, Gonna, BLAINE!" Kurt shouted as he started to spurt long lines of cum, hitting Blaine in the chest.

As Blaine felt Kurt's tight ass contract all around him, it sent him right over the edge, filling the condom. After a few moments, panting Blaine slowly withdrew from Kurt. He rolled them to their side, sated.

"Blaine that was…was transcendent"

Transcendent? Was that the right word? "It was fucking incredible!"

"Yeah."

Blaine rolled off the bed and removed the condom, disposing of it and then cleaned himself up. He grabbed a towel and wet it with warm water and brought it back to Kurt, gently washing his lover. He got back into bed and put his head on Kurt's chest. That had been the most incredible orgasm of his life and now he was tired. He and Kurt drifted off to sleep.

When Kurt woke up he noticed some light streaming in from behind the closed curtain. He checked the clock, 7. His family wasn't expecting the 3 boys to return until 10. He turned to Blaine, who was still asleep. He watched Blaine sleep, marveling at how peaceful he looked. He is so beautiful and he's all mine, Kurt thought smiling. He smoothed a curl that had fallen onto Blaine's face, as an excuse to touch the other boy. Blaine made a quiet satisfied noise and rolled closer to Kurt, snuggling in.

It was a perfect moment. The type of moment Kurt had been dreaming of having, waking up next to the man he loved. It took his breath away. He wanted this time alone with Blaine to last forever. It felt so good to be free. He so owed Rachel. Maybe he wouldn't challenge her for the next solo. Nah, he would find another way but still, it had to be something really good.

He leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Blaine's lips. How shall I wake him up he thought? It needs to be something memorable and special. He positioned his body pressed against Blaine's sleeping form and kissed him with more intent. He felt Blaine shift into the kiss in his sleep. Oh yes. This would be fun.

He started running his hands up and down Blaine's back kissing him. Kurt's tongue poked out to stroke Blaine's lips. Blaine moaned in response, his arms sweeping around Kurt's body, his lips parting allowing Kurt access.

Kurt didn't hesitate, sliding his tongue in to meet Blaine's. When their tongues met, Blaine's arms tightened around Kurt and his breath hissed in a sharp intake. After a few minutes, Kurt pulled back and watched as Blaine opened his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy"

Blaine gave a dreamy smile, "Good morning to you too, what a nice way to wake up."

"It was my pleasure."

"What time is it?"

"We have time."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

Blaine pulled Kurt tight against his body pressing his erection against Kurt's. Both boys moaned at the friction, the feel of skin on skin, the feel of every inch of their bodies pressing against each other. Blaine started to thrust against Kurt, bringing their shafts together. The feeling was intense. Kurt knew he wanted, needed more.

"Blaine, help stretch me, I…I want to ride you."

Blaine stopped for a second looking into Kurt's eyes. "Are you sure you're not too sore? Last night was our first time…"

"I know Blaine, but who knows when we'll be able to do this again, in a bed, don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you. I just thought…you would fuck me this time."

"Oh. I…uh…ok um give me the lube."

Kurt took the bottle of lube from Blaine. Why am I surprised he wants to be on the bottom? We're both gay. Neither of us has tried any of this before, he thought. Then he thought about topping Blaine, the man he loved more than anything, imagined his cock thrusting deep into Blaine's tight ass. Oh yeah. I could go for that.

He squirted some lube on his fingers and circled Blaine's tight pucker before gently pushing inside.

"Relax Blaine. Trust me this is going to feel incredible."

"I know," Blaine said as he tried to focus on relaxing like he read on the internet, taking deep breaths in, and out.

Kurt pushed deeper, moving his finger, watching Blaine's face, seeing the effect the sensations were having on Blaine. He looks beautiful right now, so aroused. Blaine started to push back onto Kurt's finger, needing more.

Kurt inserted another finger, spreading Blaine, preparing him. Blaine cried out in pleasure when Kurt grazed his sweet spot inside.

"Oh Kurt, better than I imagined. So Good."

"The best is yet to come, babe." He said as he slid in one more finger, seeing that Blaine was spread, ready to take him in, he pulled all three fingers out gently and grabbed a condom.

He ripped the packet and slid the protection over his hard member, leaving room at the top and adding more Lube. Blaine's gaze was glazed with lust.

"Hurry Kurt, need you."

Kurt knelt between Blaine's thighs with his cock pressed at Blaine's entrance. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he was making love to the person he loved most in the world. He pushed forward gently, giving Blaine's tight hole time to stretch and accommodate his cock.

It was hard not to push in all the way in one fast stroke, "Oh Blaine, I love your hole, it's so tight, feels so good!"

"Kurt, you feel good inside me too, please, please, please, fuck me, move"

"Well since you said please 3 times."

Kurt started to thrust in a nice slow rhythm but it soon became clear that Blaine was done with nice and slow as he started to thrust his hips, fucking himself onto Kurt's cock.

"More Kurt, harder. Want to feel you taking me, fucking me."

Kurt increased the tempo, thrusting into Blaine. It felt so incredible. "I can't last long like this. You're too tight, too good."

"That's OK, I'm close too, come for me Kurt."

Kurt pulled almost all the way out, lined up his cock and thrust hard and fast nailing Blaine's sweet spot again and again. It was enough to send Blaine right over the edge, he screamed "Kurt!" and came, shooting spurts of hot come on his chest.

When Kurt felt the vice like muscles in Blaine's ass grip down as he came, Kurt cried out "Blaine!" and shot his load filling the condom with his hot spunk. After that he collapsed, sated on top of his lover, reluctant to do anything that would disconnect him from Blaine.

"I love you so much Kurt"

"I love you too Blaine, you're _everything_."

Reluctantly, the two boys parted. Neither wanted this night to end. But they could not hide here in this temporary sanctuary forever.

They got dressed and packed their stuff. Kurt was careful to stow the lube and remaining condoms at the bottom of his bag where they would not be seen. I am sure we will need these again.

Kurt knew he needed a shower and a full moisturizer and conditioning treatment but that had to wait until they were home.

Blaine and Kurt emerged from their hide-away and went downstairs to find Rachel and Finn snuggling on the couch. Kurt tried to read what kind of night they had had. They both looked tired but content.

"Kurt, you and Blaine look so well rested." Rachel exclaimed.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, smiling, "Why Rachel, I have never slept better in my life. It looks like you two didn't get any sleep at all." Blaine added, motioning to Finn as he yawned.

"The two of you slept? All night?" Rachel was stunned.

Kurt and Blaine couldn't help it, they burst out laughing. She looked so shocked. "No Rachel, not all night, but I find strenuous activity makes me sleep more soundly. Don't you?" Kurt said with a teasing smile on his face.

"But I think Blaine will agree with me when I say we owe you one."

"Rachel?"

"Yes Blaine?

"Do your dads go out of town a lot? I really like these all night movie marathons. Feel free to invite Kurt and me anytime."


End file.
